The Molecular Diagnostic and Characterization Core (MDCC) will serve as a critical component of the "Host Defense Regulation and Viral Oncogenesis" Program, providing services and expertise in purification, detection, quantitation and characterization of nucleic acid sequences using real-time RT-PCR applications, DNA sequencing and DNA/RNA array analysis. The MDCC is equipped with the latest in molecular analysis tools and expertise to provide the following services to support the research aims outlined for each project in this proposal: 1: Perform quantitative gene expression analysis for viral and cellular genes. 2: Perform DNA sequencing on genes or gene products from viral and cellular specimens. 3: Support development and analysis of research and clinical specimens using DNA/RNA arrays. 4: Perform standardized production and quantitation of plasmid DNA for transfection experiments using cell lines. Perform standardized RNA and DNA extraction and purification from research specimens including cell lines and primary tumor samples. 6: Provide professional expertise in the development of new diagnostic and detection tools, evaluation of experimental results, and development of subsequent experimental directions. The main support function of the MDCC is to provide expertise and access to key molecular analysis platforms for the detection and quantitation of target gene products in tumor cells as well as develop critical tools for evaluating altered gene expression and probing new observations gained from the proposed projects. The MDCC will design, develop and optimize assays for each of the projects as they progress and pursue future directions. These validated tools will be shared with the Tissue/Pathology Core for primary tumor characterization where warranted. RELEVANCE (See instmctions): Through support of the program projects described in this proposal, the MDCC will aid in the identification of new biomarkers in viral-mediated cancers that may lead to the development of new diagnostic and prognostic tools. These tools would subsequently be translated for clinical applications in the early diagnosis and management of patients with viral associated cancers. The benefit to overall public health is to provide new assays and technologies to best identify and manage the treatment of patients with these forms of cancer.